I Spy With My Little Eye
by PaperHat
Summary: The kids are up to mischief again. Tony and Abby get hold of footage from one of Gibbs 'elevator' conferences. Understandably Gibbs is not happy. Warning contains spanking, don't like don't read.
1. Caught on and off camera

**I SPY WITH MY LITTLE EYE...SOMETHING BEGINNING WITH TROUBLE**

_

* * *

__Disclaimer - I do not own NCIS._

_Warning - Contains spanking, don't like, don't read - Step away from the story now!_

_A/N - For Balou who gave me the idea for the CCTV footage in the elevator. Thanks!_

* * *

Tony DiNozzo smiled as an email popped into his inbox from his favorite forensic scientist.

"Yes! She did it!" he beamed as he sprang from his chair.

"Probie! How long ago did Gibbs go to MTAC?"

Tim frowned, "Uh…I'd say he's been gone about fifteen minutes Tony, it should be another forty five before he gets back."

"Excellent, I'm going to see Abby, I'll be back before the bossman arrives."

Tim nodded in acknowledgement and stuck his head back to his computer monitor.

Ziva narrowed her eyes, "What is he up to McGee?"

"Two words Ziva, 'plausible denial' you don't know, you can't be blamed."

Tony bounded into the lab to greet the excited Abby.

"Tony! I did it, I managed to hack into the security server and download the entire three hours of footage"

Abby had been spending all of her spare time trying to get hold of the footage from the state of the art closed circuit audio/visual camera which had been installed in the elevator for security purposes. There had been a window of around three hours, from when it had been installed to when Gibbs had found out. After a few raised voices in the Directors Office, the camera had been removed and Gibbs pleased that his 'office' was once more again private.

"Ok, how much have you seen, is he on it?" Tony asked excitedly.

Abby nodded and handed Tony a caff-pow. She grabbed a huge bag of m&m's from the shelf and pulled Tony by the shirt towards the plasma screen on the wall.

"Take a seat in Cinema Chez Abby!"

She and Tony sat down and started to view the footage. Abby skipped forward the stream of NCIS agents until Tony squealed excitedly,

"Wow! There's the autopsy gremlin!"

Abby flicked the remote and the video played as they watched Palmer stand still in the elevator and then as it seemed to move he did too.

"Oh my God! Hasn't Palmer heard that he could go blind doing that!" Tony grimaced,

"Eeww! Tony, I've been in that lift and now he's 'adjusting' himself!"

Tony sniggered, "at least that's all he's doing, ha! Look at his face when Betty from Accounts comes in. He is so much more geeky than McGeek!"

Abby playfully slapped Tony on the arm before she fast forwarded the tape once more scanning for familiar faces from the zooming numbers which entered and exited the elevator. As Ducky entered the elevator, Abby pressed the play button and turned up the volume,

"He's singing!" Tony giggled,

"He's _trying_ to sing Tony, he can't hold a tune any better than Gibbs can hold down a marriage!"

"Ooooh, that was bitchy Abby…rowl!"

Abby grinned, "Yeah but the best is yet to come Tony."

Tony watched closely and then began to laugh hysterically.

"He's air dancing! I wonder who is waltzing partner is supposed to be?"

The tape was fast forwarded once more and Abby paused it and pouted,

"You forgot about the camera didn't you!"

The footage showed Tony standing at the back of the elevator eyeing the back of a beautiful blonde up and down and licking his lips seductively at the blissfully unaware young woman standing in front of him.

"Come on, it's Cinders Cindy the hot chick from data processing, I couldn't pass up the chance."

Abby grinned, "Isn't it true she reported you to Gibbs for hassling her?"

Tony blushed and he looked sheepishly at Abby,

"Uh, yeah, he really whacked my head silly over that simple remark about how I could test her temp…"

"STOP! Tony, too much information."

"Sorry Abbs."

Shoving more m&m's into their mouths, the tape was fast forwarded once more until one part became dim.

"Wait, Abbs, back up, that's gotta be Gibbs, rewind!"

Abby went back to her computer monitor and began tapping furiously on the keyboard,

"I'm going to rewind and then I'll use my imaging baby to sharpen up the image when it's dark, that way we won't miss what Gibbs get's up to in his 'office'. I'll also sharpen up the audio to see if we can hear what he is saying"

Tony's eyes widened as the picture became clearer. In the clip Gibbs stood with his back to the elevator and when Director Shepherd entered it took only a few seconds before he whacked the stop button.

"Abby, can't you clear it up any further?" he moaned.

"Hang on Tony, just a few more seconds…..there we go, that's as good as we can get it."

Abby and Tony sat glued to the screen as they watched Gibbs edge himself closer to Jen. They strained to hear their voices,

"_You have something you want to tell me Director?"_

"_Jethro, stop it, not here. Remember I'm your boss for crying out loud!"_

"_That's doesn't stop me…..you know."_

"_Not now Jethro, I mean it. Didn't you get the memo?"_

"_What memo? The one that say's no flirting in the elevator?"_

"_No, the one that says that there is a closed circuit camera with both video and audio capability being installed in the elevator"_

"_You're kidding right!"_

The camera caught the raised eyebrow of Director Jennifer Shepherd who stared into the lens. It also caught the angry face of Jethro Gibbs as he whacked the stop button again, lighting up the elevator before taking up position against the back wall.

Abby paused the tape.

"That was awesome Abbs!" Tony beamed, "Hey, can you imagine what Gibbs would say if he found out we had this tape of him and 'Madam' Director?"

Abby giggled and then frowned attempting to impersonate a gruff Gibbs,

"He'd say…"

"You two are in more trouble than you ever dreamed possible…." Gibbs growled as he stood behind them.

"….and, that I think that Ducky's voice isn't that bad."

Tony DiNozzo instantly dropped the bag of m&m's scattering a rainbow of colors on the floor.

"Boss!"

Abby Scuito whimpered as she clutched a remote control for dear life.

"Gibbs!"

_To be continued..._

* * *


	2. Kids shouldn't play with cameras

**I SPY WITH MY LITTLE EYE...SOMETHING BEGINNING WITH TROUBLE**

* * *

__

_Disclaimer - I do not own NCIS._

Warning - Contains spanking, don't like, don't read - Step away from the story now!

_A/N - I'm really grateful for all of your reviews so far. It's been really supportive. Thanks!_

* * *

"Gibbs we can explain!" Abby started to shriek nervously.

"Go ahead," he replied with a cold, calm voice.

"Well….."

Abby stood open mouthed and she raised both eyebrows,

"Tony?" she whined.

Tony swallowed hard, "You see boss, there was this cold case I was working on…..and there was an image match…..huh….came up on AFIS….which matched the description of a Petty Officer that Henry the security guard gave us….when he came in about another case….last week……and we needed to check it….from a visual point of view….so Abby could do her techie thing……and huh….the only view we could get was from what the camera in the elevator picked up…..isn't that right Abbs!"

Abby nodded furiously in agreement.

"Tony."

"Yeah boss?"

"You have said a lot of dumb things in your time, but that has to be the biggest load of bull I have ever heard. Don't you think I don't know that the two of you have been plotting to get hold of that tape for a week now?"

Abby bit her bottom lip, "Gibbs! How could you know? I covered all of my tracks!"

Gibbs simply raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Gibbs knows everything Abbs." Tony whispered quietly.

There was an awkward silence in which Tony and Abby began to shuffle nervously under the cold blue eyes of their boss.

"What am I going to do with you two?" Gibbs said sadly, his voice filled with disappointment.

The eyes of Tony and Abby met the floor and Gibbs sighed,

"How can I get through to you both when it's pretty obvious you are hell bent on behaving like a couple of five year olds?"

Tony got up the courage to protest, "Come on boss, we wouldn't have shared that tape with anyone, we would have destroyed it after we had watched it!"

"Yeah Gibbs, we won't tell anyone about you making out with the Director," Abby added.

Gibbs glared. Not his usual glare, but his 'you crossed the line' glare. The glare that Tony had only seen a few times but was still very much familiar with.

"I…..was not…making out…..with the Director Abby."

"Well not making out exactly, but I'm sure if we zoomed into your…."

Tony clamped his hand over Abby's mouth.

"It's the candy boss, it's made her hyperactive and more sensitive to putting her foot in her mouth!"

"Enough!" Gibbs snapped, his patience at the antics of his Senior Field Agent and Forensic Scientist growing perilously thin.

"Your behavior is completely unprofessional, disrespectful and entirely unacceptable."

"It won't happen again boss," Tony said as he hung his head in shame.

Gibbs laughed, "After I'm through with the both of you, I think I can pretty much guarantee that it won't!"

Abby and Tony both frowned and watched with trepidation as Gibbs made for Abby's desk and wheeled the small computer chair out from behind it.

"DiNozzo, find yourself a corner and get your nose in it and don't move till I tell you."

Tony stood frozen to the spot.

"Now Tony!" he barked causing the younger agent to bolt almost instinctively to the nearest corner.

Gibbs sat down and beckoned Abby over with his finger,

Abby's eyes were wide and she started wringing her hands.

"Gibbs?"

"I'm tired of you behaving like a kid Abbs, perhaps a kids punishment might make you think twice the next time you decide to behave like a first grader."

"But Gibbs!" she started to whine.

Gibbs lifted himself from the chair and took Abby's arm and sat back down at the same time pulling her over his lap.

"Oh crap!" she muttered as she closed her eyes in anticipation.

Gibbs lifted his hand and brought it down hard over her lab coat.

"Ow! Gibbs that hurts!" she squealed.

"That's the general idea Abby," Gibbs said firmly.

After twelve hard swats, Abby began to sniffle. Gibbs stopped, and lifting Abby up, he stood up and took her in his arms.

"Ok. It's over. You're done. Shhh….it's ok Abbs."

"I'm sorry Gibbs…..p..please don't do that again."

Gibbs smiled softly as he lifted her chin up and looked into her wide glassy eyes.

"I _won't_ do that again, if _you_ promise to behave. Do we have a deal?"

Abby nodded quickly and he kissed her gently on the forehead, before whispering in her ear.

"Go keep Tony's corner warm while I deal with him."

Abby couldn't help but try to rub the sting from her backside as she headed towards Tony.

"DiNozzo! Get over here!"

Tony turned and looked with shock at the very much humbled Abby as she made for his corner. He swallowed hard before he looked cautiously at his boss.

"If I have to tell you a second time DiNozzo, you will not like the consequences," Gibbs snapped

Tony took small steps towards his boss, "I'm not going over your knee Gibbs, no way!"

Gibbs sighed and simply looked up at Tony.

"I'm not doing it Gibbs, besides, I won't fit, my athletic muscular stature is too big."

"I'll cope," Gibbs said calmly.

"Gibbs, I haven't been over someone's knee since I was about twelve!"

"That's probably the reason why your actions haven't really matured beyond that age DiNozzo."

With the swift action of a skilled marine, Tony was soon over Gibbs lap and being held down tight. Immediately Gibbs brought his hand down across his backside.

"Haaoow! Boss!"

Gibbs ignored Tony's yelps until he heard him start to sniffle and he stopped. He stood up lifting Tony up with him and immediately took him into a hug. He spoke quietly into his ear.

"No more stunts Tony. You're worth much more than that to the team, to me and to yourself to be goofing around like a kid."

"S..sorry boss."

Gibbs hugged Tony a little tighter and then let him go. Tony's eyes met the floor remorseful and full of regret for his behavior.

"Abby," Gibbs said gently.

Abby returned to join Tony. Gibbs looked at them both and gave them a small smile.

"I want the two of you to go freshen up and then spend the rest of the morning destroying that tape and I mean _all_ of the tape. You got me?"

Two heads nodded and Gibbs left the lab.

Tony winced as his hands found their way to hold his backside,

"You know I swear a spanking never hurt this much when I was twelve," Tony whined.

Abby nodded in agreement, "That's because you didn't have an ex-marine as a dad!"

There was an awkward silence.

"I won't tell McGee and Ziva if you don't," Tony said narrowing his eyes at Abby

"Deal!" Abby agreed.

"Tony?"

"Yeah Abbs?"

"They were making out weren't they?"

"Oh yeah Abbs, oh yeah," Tony smiled, "the camera never lies."

THE END


End file.
